Little sister
by Linneagb
Summary: Just a short piece about when Will and Emma had a daughter and first decided on her name, and then let her meet her big brothers (And Sam) for the first time.


**It's told from Mr. Schue's point of view.**

"She's so beautiful."

I sat on a chair next to a hospital bed at Lima Memorial what might have been one day like any other for most people in this town of Lima, Ohio. Well, for me and Emma it wasn't. After Daniel, our first born. And Joseph and Zach- our twins. Now, in Emma's arms, just having finished off the first meal of her life laid our first precious, perfect and like I had just said- beautiful daughter.

"She is… And all of that red hair." Emma said thoughtfully but tiredly while she laid a towel over her shoulder and moved our daughter slightly, holding her head upright but slightly and carefully rocking her up and down while patting her back. "My parents will be over the moon about their fourth ginger grandchild." I smiled, but didn't have the time to say anything more before Emma started again. "Now… When she's finally here. Should we start thinking about names?"

Through every pregnancy we had had a few choices of names. Then Daniel, then Joseph, and then Zach had been born and looked nothing like any of the name we had made lists of. But we had looked into their eyes and then just known.

"How about… Sophia…" Emma said, turned more to the baby towards her shoulder and herself than to me. "No, that doesn't sound right. So what about Rose? That would suit with all that red hair? No that doesn't sound right neither… So what about… Will, you say something."

"Well. There is one I've been thinking about but not brought up. No…" I hesitated. "…I mean we already gave Daniel Finn as a middle name. And Joseph my middle name and Zach William… No it probably wouldn't…"

"Will…" Emma said steadily but carefully while she continued rocking our red haired little girl towards her shoulder and patted her back. "…Just say what you're thinking. If I don't like it then I'll say yes but I want to know what it is… Do you want to name her after Rachel or…?"

"No…" I said quickly, then drew a deep breath in and decided to just say it. "But how do you feel about… the name… Lily?"

"Lily?" Emma bit her lip and thoughtfully patted our daughter's back. "You mean…. After your old glee club coach?" I nodded. "Lilian was her name right?"

"Yeah…" I drew a relieved breath feeling something running off when I finally had said what I had felt through every pregnancy in case we had the daughter we now finally had. "…I mean… You never knew Lillian Adler but…" I had a bit of trouble finding the right words. "… Lillian is a bit old-fashioned but…"

"Lily…" Emma tasted the name. "…I like that. What do you think?" Our daughter only snuggled close to her mum's shoulder. "So. What for middle name?"

"Your parents would probably never forgive me if we didn't give her Emma as middle name."

"No." I had barely even finished the sentence when Emma interrupted. But she had to know I was right. "Not Emma no. I hate my name. But, if we already used a kind of modern version of Lillian. Maybe something close- Like Emilia. Lily Emilia?"

"Lily Emilia." This time it was my turn to taste the name while I carefully ran the tip of my thumb along the thatch of wild, red hair. "Daniel Finn, Joseph Michael, Zachary William and Lily Emilia Schuester. At least the boys got one name of their own." Emma just laughed. "How do you feel about it? Huh?"

As answer to my question, while Emma still patted her back and rocked her up and down Lily opened her mouth and burped. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Emma. Who knew someone so little could give so many different sounds? (Well. We already had three boys so we did know but anyway.)

"I bet she said yes." A wide smile had grown on my lips. "Yeah. You like that don't you Lily? Lily…" I tasted the name yet one more time. "It's perfect." Tears of pride and joy raised in my eyes. "And I bet you'll have your daddy wrapped around your little finger."

"Excuse me." A nurse suddenly appeared in the doorway. "There is a boy named Samuel with your boys here and he's wondering if he can come in."

Samuel wasn't only one of my best hired teachers and the coach of the New Directions now. He was the best baby sitter we could have ever had for first Daniel and then all of our three boys, and would be for Lily too in the future. We called him all the time and he practically lived at our place sometimes. So who was better to call in the middle of the night when Emma went into labor three weeks too early?

Well actually we didn't have to call him. He was sleeping on our living room couch, again.

"Hey guys." Sam, like all our boys were wearing equal smiles from ear to ear when they came in and I reached for Lily in Emma's arms to show the boys and give Emma a break. "Come and meet your little sister…" I kneeled and showed the boys. "Her name is Lily."

"A sister?" Zach was the first twin to make his reaction heard. "Yuk! I wanted a brother."

"You already have two brothers silly." Daniel was the next. "Oh… And silly rhymes with her name."

"Can I hold her daddy?"

Joseph was the very last and the first one to ask if he could hold her. At first I was on my way to say yes to him. But then Daniel got in the way.

"No. I'm the oldest. I should get to hold her first."

"Well actually…" Sam jumped in. "…I'm the oldest."

I smiled down on Zach. He was born last, the smallest out of everyone even in size and always used to seem tough in every way possible to fight with his older brothers. But now he just stood still and waited and I showed him to come closer.

"While those three fight…" I whispered to him. "…Hold your arms like this. Like I am holding mine. Your hand like this and support her head… good boy. You were as good as born to do this."

"Hi. You're my little sister." Zach who usually seemed so tough smiled and his eyes were shining while I made sure he kept absolutely still and then carefully let her head sink further into the fabric of his shirt as I let go. "I'm Zach. I'm actually Zachary but mum only calls me that when I've done something bad."

"Hold on…" Joseph was usually calmer than this. But the moment where you saw your little sister for the first time seemed to change us all. "…Why did Zach get to hold her first? I and Daniel and Sam wanted to but you wouldn't let us."

"Well." I had liked some support from Emma or Sam but it almost seemed Emma had fallen asleep behind my back and Sam seemed as hurt as Joseph and Daniel. "Until you boys are done fighting Zach can hold her." I looked down on Zach, but he seemed lost in the world of holding his little newborn sister and didn't even hear what I was saying. "Are you done fighting?" Joseph, Daniel and Sam exchanged some looks between one another. "If you are, because Zach got to hold her first, Joseph you can go next, then Daniel, and then you Sam."

"Why do I have to go last?" Sam pretended to be grumpy and crossed his arms over his chest. "I always have to go last. It's not fair." He smirked at me.

"I want to hold her." Daniel moaned. "Why do the twins always get to do things first?"

Well, didn't it take a crazy one to have more than one child?

"If you're going to act like that then you won't get to hold her at all. And you were born first. And you Sam was born first of all. Here Zach, let your brothers have a turn." I carefully took Lily from his arms. He was the one with the hottest temper usually. But now it seemed he knew he had to be careful and still because he let me do it and I supervised while he got to tell Joseph how to hold her so he wasn't at risk of hurting her.

I smiled before I moved Lily over to Joseph. (Even though I would have loved to hold onto her forever) There weren't many things that filled me with so much joy and pride as seeing my five- and- a- half- year old and three-year-olds help each other with God knows everything. And even, while Joseph got to hold his sister, the others stopped moaning. Well, children had a way with just knowing when things really came to scratch.

"Hey Lily." Joseph had been absolutely still while he held onto Lily, but Daniel- alike his youngest brother started talking right away. "I'm your oldest big brother. Daniel Finn. And when I'm old enough to get an allowance I will buy you loads and loads of toys and everything you want." I suppressed a laugh- if that was what Daniel wanted to think! "And that is how much I love you. To give you things instead of buying a Lego set or a stuffed dog that I want, I want to give you things."

"Come on Daniel." Sam was getting impatient at last. "Let me hold her too." Zach showed him too how to hold her. I knew he knew from when his younger sister and brother were little. But he saw what I saw and let Zach show him proudly anyway. "Okay, here we go. Hey Little Lily." Sam took her in his arms carefully. "I am not your big brother. But I will be your baby sitter and we'll meet loads and loads and loads. And I love you just as much as your big brothers, okay?"

As on a given signal Lily burped again, this time throwing up- and right on Sam's shirt. I couldn't even help it, and with that Sam's expression of disgust I had to sit down on the floor not to fall.

"I think you are very tired." Sam said when I could finally breathe again. "It's a bit late. Maybe if you're so tired and… I mean… Emma's almost sleeping. Maybe I should take the boys home… and change shirt."

"Yes." I breathed and then got onto my feet and carefully took Lily from Sam. "Don't you worry about that. Infants throw up after every time they've eaten you won't get ill by it. Just throw it in the laundry machine when you come home." I laid Lily in the plastic crib so tired and shaky by laughing I was afraid I'd drop her if I held on. "But that's a good idea. And don't feed the boys ice cream for the night again. It's so late so give them some warm milk or something. Otherwise they'll have started high school before they fall asleep…" I sat down and looked down on Lily. "Throw up on Sam… Good job Lily."

Sam looked thoughtful but didn't say anything for quite a moment while the boys said goodbye to Lily (and I kept them from waking up Emma). Then he too smiled down on Lily and smiled- she already did have a way of making people happy. How much joy wouldn't she be able to bring us?

"Mr. Schue… sorry… Will. I always forget I can call you that by now. Oh, not the point. But speaking about names… Lily? Is she named after a certain Lillian?" Sam smirked up at me and laid Lily back into my arms. I laid her into the plastic, hospital crib and didn't have to answer. "Only you Mr… Will… Only you Will, only you."

"Well…" Emma said tiredly and opened her eyes, but seeming somewhere in between waken and asleep. "…The thing is though. If it wasn't for her then none of us would be just here just today. And I couldn't think of anyone else more worth it more. And besides, it's a beautiful name. Now, will you take the boys home Sam? It's late." She didn't say it out loud- but I could tell Emma was exhausted needed to sleep too. Well, I couldn't blame her- she had given birth only a few hours ago after all.

I hugged each of the boys (yes, including Sam) before they left the room and the hospital, then sat back down and turned my head to see Emma had already fallen asleep. I smiled down at Lily who had too fallen asleep, wrapped in the softest of pink blankets.

It was true what Emma said though. Without Lillian Adler I had never been a part of the glee club, and I had never decided to lead the New Directions, and I had never decided to become a teacher. And if I hadn't been a teacher I'd have never met Emma and… No. That just seemed like a too terrible thought.

I just had a feeling that this was meant to be.

"Lily…" I whispered carefully stroking the top of her red hair. "My Lily."

 **This is quite pointless. There's a lot of smiling, and careful. And everything. It's not very well written. But it's cute so we can live with that. See you!**

 **Random fact**

That last line Mr. Schue says "Lily my Lily" Is based on the title and a line from a very known Swedish children's story/ movie. There it is "Mio my Mio". We had it as an audiobook when I was little and we listened to it a billion times.

(A while ago I watched the original English version of the movie on Youtube. But I don't know if it's still there. I think it's called Mio in the faraway.)


End file.
